


Devour

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cannibalism, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Day 6, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Macro/Micro, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Oh god,” Eddie said, and then he said it again for good measure, “Oh god.”This was so wrong. But also so right. It felt fucking amazing. He was a fucking awful person for thinking this.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/gifts).

> Day 6: Eddie Brock / Venom (Cock Worship, Biting, Micro/Macro)
> 
> For Rampage_Rays, who was cruelly teased by the fade to black ending of my most recent fic. Here, have some porn XD
> 
> I belatedly realised the kinks I was going to write for Day 6 were ones I'm including / have included in a couple of recent fics, hence the change... and inspiration bit me for this (oops, same pairing twice in a row). First time writing some of these kinks.
> 
> **Trigger warning**: Warning for the size difference / micro/macro (Venom is their small noodle self for much of this), the biting, sexual thoughts about being eaten. All very much enthusiastically consented to and safewords used. Fic also describes the much deserved cannibalism of a paedophile.
> 
> Edit: fixed some tags.

“Oh god,” Eddie said, and then he said it again for good measure, “_Oh god_.”

This was so wrong. But also so right. It felt _fucking_ _amazing_. He was a _fucking awful person_ for thinking this.

**_Eddie, you’re not an awful person, _**Venom huffed from the direction of Eddie’s lap. Aside from the tendrils looped around his wrists and ankles, keeping him firmly in place, they were just a head on a neck hovering between Eddie’s knees as he lay half propped up by pillows, naked and spread-eagled on the bed.

Eddie _had_ to be an awful person. Surely anyone even halfway decent wouldn’t be getting off on this, “I – I –”

**_But you _are_ overthinking. _**They nipped the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, making his belly jolt and his aching cock jerk.

“_Hah_ – ah – _V-Venom _–” It felt like they’d been at it for _hours_, although in reality it couldn’t have been more than about twenty minutes. Eddie already felt _wrecked_ – sweaty and flushed all over with arousal, his skin generously decorated with bite marks from a certain little needle fanged mouth.

Venom hadn’t once broken the skin. Hadn’t once actually hurt him either, not properly; only enough to make Eddie jump and mewl and cry out, tensing with anticipation each time.

“Aren’t you – aren’t you going to – ah, make yourself, you know, _bigger_?” he panted a bit desperately, thinking – yes, still thinking – that at least if Venom was their full size, huge and hulking, towering over him on the mattress, it somehow wouldn’t be as _perverse_ as this.

**_Oh, Eddie,_** Venom’s round little eyes curved happily as they ran the tip of their tiny tongue over his slit, sucking up another gush of precome, **_Trust us, it would still be perverse._**

“B-but –” Jesus, his _cock_ was larger than they were right now – the head of the glans that bit bigger than Venom’s own little head. And his Other looked so damned fucking cute, so adorable like that, so utterly _sweet_ and _harmless_ –

**_Grrr – _**As if in demonstration of their innocent and lovable nature, Venom opened up that tiny maw wide, angled their head sideways and down a bit, and chomped down on Eddie’s shaft.

“_A-ahhh!_” Eddie jumped so hard he nearly wrenched both shoulders, rattling the bed against the wall with the force of his spasm. The noise this produced was all but lost to his yell. His throat stung as he gasped, lips tingling, eyes glued to the sight of those deadly little teeth still clamped on his cock. “Oh – oh – oh –”

There was no pain. There was no pain and no blood and no damage done, even though Eddie could _feel_ them so close to piercing his skin, could _feel_ the incredible sharp strength of those teeth pressing against the meat of his cock.

**_Tater tots? _**Venom’s gaze was steady on his face. Their voice dark, but the care washing over to Eddie from their side of the bond felt anything but.

“Tater tots,” Eddie wheezed, “_So many_ fucking tater tots.”

**_Excellent, _**Venom grinned at him and Eddie squealed as he felt all those teeth moving against his shaft as a result –

As they proceeded to goddamn _gnaw_ at his cock.

“Oh god,” Eddie was back to saying, no other words left to him, only helpless high-pitched splutters and whines, his mind and body struggling to keep up with the fact it should be agonising but _didn't hurt_, “Oh_ fuck _–”

Venom had bitten a man’s dick clean off once, a few months into their acquaintance – and had been too pissed off to give Eddie any warning either, before they went for it. The lowlife had been a middle-aged politician involved in a number of dirty deals and – once Eddie had gone digging – turned out to be an aficionado of online grooming and the sort of pornography that made Eddie break things and throw up in a fury of snot and tears after he’d anonymously forwarded it to the police.

He wasn’t in the least bit sorry that they’d killed that one – slowly, nastily, just like the bastard deserved. Even Venom had been shaken and disturbed on seeing the photos, and had quite lost their appetite.

But they’d enjoyed biting the bastard's dick off – they’d _both_ enjoyed it – and Eddie still remembered doing it sometimes, after he woke up from nightmares about the sick fuck, and the memory of their jaws closing and the screams became a comfort of a kind.

**_Eddie, now’s _really_ not the time to be thinking about that, unless you’re feeling ‘spinach’, _**Venom chided and enquired both at once. They also released his shaft, drawing up to nibble the crown and lap kitten-like at his slit once again, light little touches they seemed only half conscious of while they waited for his answer, but which made Eddie squirm.

The indents of their teeth leftover on his shaft had his heart thumping hard.

“No, no spinach,” Trembling with desire for his Other, Eddie hastily shook his head, “Lots and lots of tater tots. Just – help me forget? _Please_.”

**_Of course, _**Venom grinned at him, their pleasure and relief flooding over to him across their bond, before they reared back like a snake about to strike.

Choking on his own breath, Eddie stiffened, realising their intention. He got out hurriedly, “_Are you going to_ –”

**_Oh yes, _**Jaws parting, Venom grew in size just enough to give him a prime look down the depths of their gullet –

Then, darting forwards, they swallowed his cock.

“_Fucking – fuck!_” Eddie _shrieked_.

Someone downstairs was banging on their ceiling in the effort to get him to shut up, but he didn’t care – even if it got them arrested, he didn’t care in the slightest –

**_Do you need me to help you be quieter, Eddie? _**A tendril slipped around Eddie’s shoulders in a caress, before spiralling up his throat to dip into his mouth. **_We _love_ the sounds you make, but we don’t love the possibility of being interrupted._**

“Y-yeah, okay, you’re right – _mmm_ thanks –” Fastening on, Eddie sucked at it gratefully.

**_That’s better, _**Venom was small enough that Eddie’s cock formed a clear bulge in their throat, their teeth catching harmlessly at the curls of pubic hair at the base. Drool was dripping out of their mouth and trickling onto his balls, their tongue rubbing at the underside of his shaft, and it would take _nothing_ – nothing at all for them to bite down –

“Hah – hah – hah –” Eddie’s vision went a bit dim and shimmery at the edges, he was so monumentally aroused.

**_Do you _want_ us to eat you? _**Instead Venom’s little head and neck dispersed without warning before he could answer, sinking into Eddie's cock, leaving him to yank at the tendrils still restraining his limbs and desperately howl around the one still filling his mouth.

Projecting his thoughts at them as hard as he could: _No Vee, don’t go – come back – please come back –_

**_Hmm? _**Venom pushed back up out of the pores of his skin again. Bubbling out around the length of his cock, teeth first and then tongue and then the rest of them, building themselves in slow motion so Eddie could watch the way their mouth formed around him. **_You called?_**

“_M-mmph_,” Eddie agreed in most definite approval, discovering he actually _very_ much liked this new trick, and so Venom did it again – sinking into him and then pushing back up around his balls the next time, surrounding them in their shifting mass. Streaking over his thighs, patterning the bite marks they’d gifted his hips, tracing around the edges of tattoos until Eddie was pleading, chewing hard at his tendril, and Venom could no longer hold back on sharing their side of things with him, his Other's half of the bond erupting with all of their want.

**_E-Eddie – _**They didn’t take pity on him though, just forming a tiny head to slather their tongue over the head of his cock once again. Retracting their teeth this time so they could pop it into their mouth and suck at it like their favourite fucking popsicle, little tongue whisking again and again over the slit.

_“Mmm – fuck – mmm – fuck – oh fuck – Vee_ –” Eddie was shivering uncontrollably within a few seconds of this. Tears sprang into his eyes with the force of his orgasm as it ravaged the length of his body, hiccupping around the tendril in his mouth as the tip lovingly stroked the back of his throat.

“Oh god,” Venom oozed out over him as Eddie slumped boneless onto the sweat-soaked mattress, his arms and legs freed, easing them in close against his body as he curled onto his side. His Other’s weight and presence blanketed him wonderfully, quelling his shakes, “Oh god.”

**_All right? _**Venom reabsorbed the saliva-slick tendril they’d slipped out of his mouth, and used another to wipe Eddie’s brow, **_Was that –_**

“If you say ‘okay’ _I’ll_ bite _you _and not in a fun way,” Eddie interrupted, the words near swallowed up by an immensely satisfied groan. He let them sit him up and pass him water, and thought fervently at them as he drank, _That was the best damn bloody sex of my _life_._

It really was.

**_E-Eddie, _**Venom trembled delightedly both outside and inside him, flexing with happiness.

“I mean it,” Tossing the emptied water bottle aside, Eddie flung his arms around as much of his Other as he could, gathering them in.

**_Mmm? _**Venom undulated against him, **_Eddie, what is it?_**

“This –” Eddie said, and kissed them, lips pressing against their little nugget of a head. He chuckled at Venom’s squeal – it tickled, when they were as small as that – and kissed them over and over, peppering their tiny self with kisses as they wriggled and coiled around him in giggling bliss, until Venom couldn’t hold off any more and swelled up to their full size.

The kissing continued, mutual and messily wholehearted, for some time after that.

**_Hah – ah – _**Venom was the one squirming and gasping by the time Eddie rolled his Other over, intent on paying them back in kind. Best sex ever or not, they’d only got halfway so far, after all; only his orgasm achieved and not Venom’s.

Although – you know, maybe not _halfway_. Maybe not even a quarter. Because who was to say they had to stop at only one orgasm each?

With this in mind, Eddie buried his face in his Other until his questing lips summoned up a little highly sensitive _ping_ from Venom’s side of their bond, locating the part of their mass that had formed the tendril he’d chewed so thoroughly.

**_Oh – Eddie – oh –_** Sucking at it had Venom collapsing into a puddle on the bed, struggling to rebuild their form only to lose control over it once again. They managed to construct a little head on a neck after a few moments though and Eddie cupped it with his palm, gave them a good lick.

“_Mmm_ –”

**_Mmm – _**Venom’s little eyes closed tight with joy, **_Does it still seem so perverted, Eddie?_**

Eddie huffed out a chuckle, kissed them on their brow, “Oh, it’s fucking perverted all right.” _I love it._

They pushed back against his mouth, crooning, pleading nonverbally for more kisses, **_We love it. _**

“We do,” Eddie gave them one – and then nipped. He would be able to fit all of their head easily in _his_ mouth like this –

**_A-ah! _**Venom –

_Liked_ that thought, it seemed. Liked it a _whole_ lot more than Eddie had been expecting, in honesty.

“Not spinach?” He checked nonetheless.

**_Oh Eddie, all the tater tots in the _world_, _**Venom purred, and simply swarmed into him – their little head snaking over Eddie’s lips and teeth and tongue, diving down his throat, followed by the long tendril that made up their neck, soothing away his gag reflex as they went –

“_Mmm – mmm – mmm_ –” Eddie was left moaning around them, his limp cock jerking back to life, beaming when Venom unspooled back out of his pores again. Blossoming into their full form beneath him; tendrils wrapping around his body, drawing him in.

** _Here, Eddie – bite us – touch us, please – make me come –_ **

“With pleasure, love,” Gladly, Eddie did.


End file.
